


If I told you everything I wanted you to do to me that'll ruin the surprise

by cloudyblueberries



Series: I’ve just got a dumb gay brain for Lin Beifong [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: /Reader, AFAB, Body Worship, F/F, Gentle Sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lesbians, Mirror Sex, NSFW, No Plot, No Plot/Plotless, Only sex, Praise, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soft sex, Teasing, compliments, edging (mild), i should be studying, i wrote so many words, its cute, just cute, oh god they gay, reader interactive, sex with no plot, shes in love with you, they cute, verse beifong, verse reader, we just getting flustered, what no way wdym lin beifong teases on the job?, wlw, x Reader, you guys take turns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyblueberries/pseuds/cloudyblueberries
Summary: Just good sexy time with our favourite Chief
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Reader
Series: I’ve just got a dumb gay brain for Lin Beifong [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119956
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	If I told you everything I wanted you to do to me that'll ruin the surprise

Your morning started nice and easy, for once, you woke up feeling refreshed and got to to work a little early even with a stop at your favourite coffee shop. Nothing could damper your day. 

In fact in hindsight the comment about your good morning could meld into the worst day of the week. But when you see the Chief enter the precinct about half an hour after you she shoots you a wink.

The Chiefs morning seems to be going as good as yours, if not better. If you recall correctly Lin had informed you that she was going to leave early this evening. You know what this means. She'd leave her office as you're due to leave your shift and you'll walk home with her. Your brain lavishes in the thought of what you'd do together in the privacy of her home.

Your thoughts are further deepened when you walk into her office with a large pile of papers in your hands. The Chief doesn't even hide the fact that she's undressing you with her eyes. A blush reaches your ears as you fumble over words to explain the paperwork you've just given her.

Spirits, you're not even sure if she's listening to you. Her eyes are watching your lips with a hunger. It makes you even more flustered.

Seeing Lin express such thoughts very visibly towards you makes your heart race faster than you'd like it to. The Chief knows it too and continues to tease you with her glances. Due to the secret nature of your relationship Lin often doesn't give you such looks that aren't in the privacy of your homes. You're not sure what kind of foreplay this is but damn are you living for it.

Deciding to play along with her little game. You walk beside her and lean over her, your breasts touching her shoulder as you point to some paperwork. The action isn't much but the Chief can see you've taken her up on your game for the day. You're sure to make every touch you make linger a little too long, which is just enough to fluster Lin. You smile at your accomplishment and leave her office with a different stack of paper in hands.

As you close the door you give her a wink and see her face tint with a soft pink. You've won this round.

The end of your shift flys by, you haven't seen much more of Lin apart from the occasional lingering glance and the odd wink. 

You meet Lin outside, you notice she's watching the street with her arms behind her back. She hasn't noticed you yet, so you take the moment to take in her body. She's stood straight. Her face is in her neutral scowl, but you can see the sparkle in her eye as whatever she's thinking comes to her mind.

"Ready to go?" she asks looking towards you after noticing your presence. You wish she hadn't noticed you for another few seconds so you could admire her.

The drive to Lin's apartment is a little entertaining. Her hand finds its self rested on your thigh, you're not sure if she notices herself doing it but she fiddles absentmindedly with the fabric of your trousers. You smile at the action as she pays attention to the road. You shift in her seat to 'get more comfortable' but your movement is calculated enough to make any kind of contact with the Chief. And by god does she know what you're doing, she shoots you a grin and squeezes your thigh.

The two of you converse about your day as you walk up the stairs to her apartment. You're careful and make sure your accidental swings of your arm hits Lin every time. Sometime its her hand, sometimes her hip. You can't help but fail to notice that she's doing the same to you. You smile at the woman and shoot her another wink.

Fuck. If it weren't for the fact these steps are a frequently used passageway you would just pin her against the wall an- oh fuck it. 

Careful of any footsteps coming up and down the stairs you push the woman against the wall. Oh boy did you catch her off guard, she has a daring look in her eyes. She enjoys the threat of being caught more than she would ever admit to you. With a hand held at her lower jaw and the other holding Lin's other hand you kiss her. She doesn't miss a beat and hungrily takes your lips against your own. She makes a small sound like a sigh as if she's been waiting for you to pin her against a wall all day. Maybe you'll give her that particular wish when you get back to the apartment.

After a short minute you break away from her and continue up the stairs as if you just didn't pin the Chief against the wall of a stairwell. Lin takes a second to catch up with you. She, however, makes her presence known with a pinch to your ass cheek. The sound you make is like the squeak of a dog when you step on the poor buggers tail, Lin doesn't pay much mind to the sound apart from the grin plastered on her lips. Oh its on.

The second you get into the apartment you immediately take advantage of Lin opening the door and push her against the wall right beside the door. She grins at you once more like you've fallen straight into her perfected plan.

Lin catches your lips a moment before you have a chance to move. You hold Lin by her hips, the cold armour being the only thing stopping you from feeling her body warmth. 

"Get this thing off" You half command, the Chief can not move fast enough for herself. The armour, which is typically held in such regard is tossed onto the soft landing of the sofa.

With a soft pull you reconnect your lips with Lin, your hands finally able to feel the skin she hides under her armour on the daily. You pinch the woman's hip between your fingers before hearing a small hum of surprise from the Chief stood before you. You break apart the kiss craving the feeling of the rest of Lin. You're met with a sleight sound of disappointment from Lin, you're not sure if she noticed the sound considering how flustered she typically gets over such sounds.

Before you get to complete the thoughts you lips grace Lin's neck with their presence. 

"Leave the marks" Lin tells you, its not often you're able to give the woman hickeys and other marks on parts that are easily visible and you don't hesitate to get to work and leave various sized marks under her chin and along her neck. The plan is to lead a trail down her body so when Lin is undoubtly thinking about this evening she can follow the trail of lovebites.

You feel Lin's hands move to the base of your back and trail her fingers up and down. She hums against the feeling of your work, not on her collarbone.

"Despite my subtle planning I didn't expect you to go with my secret plan" she breaths, you almost miss her words and smile your lips reaching her own again.

"You were so obvious" you tell her your fingers pinching at her waist again, you smile at her "Would you like me to ravish you my dear?" you ask her looking into her eyes

"Please" she responds with what she thought was a strong tone only to betray its self under your gaze. Your hands move down towards the base of her bum, where Lin wraps her legs around you.

You thank the spirits for working out in the gym just for this very purpose. You carry her to the couch. Lin's head rests by her armour, which she metalbends away before you could react.

Your hands pull up Lin's tanktop, it never makes it off her body since pulling the shirt gives you access to what you want anyway. You pull away the bindings holding Lin's chest in place and toss them onto the floor.

Here you are, straddling Lin Beifong and looking at her perfect body. You take a moment to take her in, your ears heat up a little and you feel Lin chuckle at you

"You're breath taking" you tell her in between kisses on her mouth and eventually along her breasts "So perfect" you tell her, you can tell she's blushing. No matter how many times you utter the words towards her she's gets just as flustered every time without fail. You hear Lin speak your name and you look up at her from your position on her breast.

"You tell me that every time" she tells you with a smile "Why?" she asks, you grin at her giving her another kiss, you fondle Lin's breast as you begin to speak

"Because you've been handcrafted by the gods in their perfect image" you tell her, her face darkens and cups your cheek "And despite being handcrafted by perfect beings you still lie with me" you add pinching Lin's nipple causing a small groan from the woman. 

"Spirits, I love you and you're flattery" she tells you kissing you, you smile against her and feel her body move its self against your thigh

"And I love you" you tell her breaking the kiss and creating more marks along her torso. You know she's getting a little impatient she wants you to stop teasing her body and hurry up and unravel her.

A few minutes of you stimulating both her breasts you feel a hand at the top of your head trying to persuade you to keep moving south. You smile and cooperate leaving small bites along her stomach.

You look up and see Lin watching you, she has a hand on her breast and fondles it, obviously missing the sensation of your hands. Without breaking eye contact you pull her trousers off and discard them to somewhere in the room. A finger teasingly drags along the center of her undergarments.

You see Lin's breath catch in her throat, her eyes still locked with yours. Your fingers trace the soft skin of her inner thigh. You see her thigh tense at your touch, you also feel Lin's hand on your head go to move you in a direction but it seems like an unconscious movement as the direction is followed through.

You notice the woman's breath hitch as you drag her underwear down and off her body. They're perfectly sodden as if she's been riled up and ready for you to take her at any given moment.

You run a finger through her wet arousal with a smile, your eyes still firmly staring into her eyes.

"And you're all riled up from just that?" you ask teasingly, the woman roles her eyes

"I think you forget the effect you have on me" she tells you, your ears blush, Lin speaks your name "Hurry up and fuck me before I get impatient" she tells you playfully

"When you put it like that, we do have all evening" you tell her a finger running on top of the woman's clit. She's caught off guard and stifles a moan her eyes finally breaking contact from yours from embarrassment "Maybe if I get to hear that voice of yours I'll reconsider" you bargain. The woman before you will never be able to understand how each moan she utters sends through your body like a drug with no negative affects. Just your infatuation with the woman.

Content with either edging her all evening or just once or twice for the fun of it. You finally bring your mouth to Lin's arousal your tongue giving a testing lick, you notice her body move before you continue licking Lin's clit and the area surrounding for maximum pleasure.

You watch as Lin attempts to make eye contact with you again before becoming flustered at the moan she produces. You feel the hand on your head push you onto Lin more. You smile at the sight as she begins to unravel in your hold. You notice the tension building up, the tell tale sign that the woman before you is about to cum, even without the aid of your fingers just yet. You pull away and a whine escapes Lin's lips. You can't help but grin at her disappointment, she looked so ready to orgasm just from your mouth. You kiss the woman again, she tastes herself on your tongue as her body comes down from the missed orgasm, but not enough to stop herself and stop the session. Lin can't help but admire at how you know how to meld her in your hand like putty.

After a few minutes you find your mouth once more settled on Lin's necks as your finger enter Lin. You can feel the moan rise to her throat before she tries to hide it

"Moan for me" you tell her against her neck before starting to pump the finger. A second finger enters before long and even sooner you start a pace with the occasional harder, out of beat pump which never fails to catch the woman below you by surprise. You're rewarded with strings of moans and words, the words mostly consist of curses and your name.

You notice Lin's thighs falter a little as you keep your pace. She's close and you know it. Your mouth moves from her neck before latching onto her lips. She moans in your mouth before you feel the slick substance coat your fingers. You help the woman ride out her orgasm before she kisses you again.

Lin calls your name after you've cleaned her up and you greet her with a kiss. The next twenty minutes rolls by, Lin finds herself a pair of undergarments but doesn't bother changing out of her tanktop. The evening is far from finished. You quench your thirst and leave out another glass of water for the Chief who takes a few gulps from the glass.

You feel the woman snake her arms around your waist, they sit on your waistband. You're not sure if its intentional or not but the thought that it might be sends electricity pulsing through your veins. "Your turn" she tells you kissing your neck. You hum and look back at Lin with a cocked brow.

"Are you sure? You aren't tired?" you ask, she shakes her head which is answer enough. Lin leads you to the bedroom but doesn't sit you on the bed, but instead directs you in front of the mirror in her room. Your face flushes red at the thought of what she's about to do.

The woman sits behind you so you're able to lean into her. You twist your head capturing her lips once more. Her hands make quick work of unbuttoning your shirt and undoing the bindings without so much of a second thought. She buries her head in the crook of your neck, you can feel the sensation of her creating a large hickey right there. You let out a moan, you feel her smile.

No longer being able to look at Lin you look to the mirror seeing your lewd position. It makes you blush the longer you look. Your eyes look to your breasts nipples hardening thanks to the new cold air hitting them mixed with the arousal growing within you. You watch one of Lin'ss hands gently fondle your breast and occasionally pinching the nipple. You close your eyes and moan not having the courage to see your body emitting such a sound. You notice Lin has stopped nibbling away at your neck and make eye contact with her through the mirror.

You notice the way her eyes trail down your body, much like they did at the office earlier today. But this time it isn't to tease you, it's for Lin to memorise every part of you. The woman pinches your nipple catching you off guard, you manage to stifle the moan.

"What was it about making noise you said earlier?" she asks her breath hot against your skin and once again making eye contact with you through the mirror. "Something about making the night much longer if you're too quiet" she tells you before nipping your earlobe.

The thought of trying your best not to make any noise catches you off guard. Spending the evening edging you sounds appealing right now. 

"Watch yourself" she tells you, you follow the simple instruction. You watch Lin drag her spare hand down your body before disappearing into your trousers. You hadn't noticed Lin unbuckle your belt for an easier access, that thought doesn't linger long when you feel Lin's finger trail lightly along your clit.

Your breath catches in your throat as she continues to lightly trace along your clit. "You see what I see whenever I fuck you" she tells you as you make eye contact with yourself "How amazing you look reacting to every touch" she tells you before kissing your jawline

"It's so lewd" you comment before Lin creates a pace now rubbing your clit. You don't mean to but as the action catches you off guard yet again you're making full eye contact with yourself as you moan. Its weird how arousing, yet embarrassing, seeing yourself get off like this is. And Lin seems to recognise this.

Before you orgasm and 'ruin' the trousers your currently sat in Lin drags the rest of your garments off your body for Lin to see. You look over your body a twinge of dysmorphia flowing through you

"You look beautiful" Lin tells you, almost knowing the thought crossing behind your eyes. 

You watch Lin's hand as she brushes her thumb against your clit. The woman slips a finger inside you and creates a pace for you. Lin's eyes watch various parts of your body as she fingers you. You cant help but follow her gaze up your body before stopping at your breasts then continuing back up your body.

You barely notice Lin add another finger inside you since you're more preoccupied with watching Lin watch you. She'll occasionally tell you to watch yourself as she feels a moan develop in your lungs. You're face doesn't cool down much, there's no way you could not feel embarrassed at watching yourself as Lin gets you off. 

You begin to feel the pooling feeling at the bottom of your stomach, your thighs go to tighten themselves around Lin's hand unconsciously before you stop yourself. You barely hear Lin praising you as your head only fills with chasing the orgasm before you finally get relief.

You moan loudly as you cum as an announcement that you've finished. The woman behind you rides you out of your orgasm before taking her fingers out of you. You don't speak for a moment, you just watch your body in the mirror for a second before looking to Lin with a dumb grin 

"I fucking love you Lin Beifong" you confess as if it isn't something you don't already say frequently. Lin kisses you

"And I love you" she tells you before cleaning you up and having a shower.


End file.
